omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Creator Physiology
Introduction The Creators 'are the oldest and most powerful race of gods that inhabited the previous world. They were "born" from nothingness and naturally resided within The Void, where everything sits in eternal stagnation. Among this nothginess, The Creators decided to establish endless beautiful worlds and thus, expanded the cosmos. These race of beings often sparred with each other and had contests on who could create the greatest of things. One day, an individual known as Sol, who had everything he loved stripped away from him by a rogue and arrogant Creator, decided to rage war against them. This war lasted an indefinable amount of time and it resulted in the loss of countless lives, both Creators and Genesis members (the group lead by followers of Sol's rebellion) Ability Overview The abilities of Creators can vary between weaker and stronger memebers of the race. However, the following abilities apply universally to the race, even the weakest memebers are capable of doing the following, which include: *'Elemental Control: 'Creators can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Light and Dark. This is a byproduct of their ability to create, of which is where the idea of the elements spawned from * '''Reality Warping: '''Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects *'Creation & Destruction: 'Creators are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: 'Creators have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'Causality Manipulation & Probability Manipulation: 'Creators possess some degree of control over The RNG System. While it varies between users, the RNG System in total is an all-encompassing force that allows the alteration of causal relations and the change probability, such as changing the course of a battle *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: 'Creators are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Creators can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality (Non-Linearity): 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future * 'Corruption: A metaphysical ideal that is the source of most of the conflicts across the entire Gachaverse. Those who have a deep routed connection to "Corruption" can tap into it's power to achieve power that is beyond anything they normally could do, with some users even getting god-like powers that surpasses The Creators themselves *'Void Manipulation: '''Creators reside and can manipulate The Swirl of Nothingness, the primordial void that existed before everything. Creators are capable of dispering other beings to nothingness *'Law Manipulation: Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. *'Existence Erasure: '''Creators have the ability to remove things from existence, of which is shown with Sol and Creator Luni *'Conceptual Manipulation: 'Creators can give and manipulate the "meaning" of things that exist, which is in reference to their defintion or very idea. Can remove beings on a "metaphoric" level and objects such as The Glitch Cubes can attack the very concept of someone's existence, of which is only though The Creator's power *'Soul Manipulation: 'Creators attack the very essence of a person, which in Gachaverse, is a reference to the soul. They can interact with and destroy souls naturally *'Abstract Existence: 'Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and exist purely as informational thoughtforms *'Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9): 'Creators are beyond the concept of life and death, with the two concepts being inapplicable to them. Creators are reliant on the concept of Entropy and whatever concepts they represent. Creators are higher dimensional entities, with their physical appearances being nothing more than avatars *'Space-Time Manipulation: 'Creators can manipulate space and time within their own universes. Has a superior power to Reality Hackers, who can hack into the concepts of space and time *'Life & Death Manipulation: '''Creators maintain the cycle of life and death across their own worlds and some can manipulate this cycle on the scale of the entire multiverse * Madness Manipulation: Creator's true selves can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane gradually if exposed to The Creator *'Non-Corporeal: '''Creators lack a physical form and exists as purely information and concepts More information can be found here about the specifics of their abilities Resistances As a result of their unique physiology and sheer power, they have a resistance to a number of abilities or occurances in the universe, which include the following: *'Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation: 'Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence *'Madness Manipulation: 'Creators can interact with and comprehend one another without going insane *'Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation: Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army *'Chaos Manipulation: '''Creators have a natural resistance of Chaos Magic *'Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Darkness and Light): Creators are resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers *'''Causality Manipulation & Probability Manipulation: Creators can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability Weaknesses/Methods of Death The Creators generally don't have any weaknesses, however it should be noted that Sol managed to defeat most of The Creators throuh using their own powers against them. Additionally, another factor that lead to a majority of them being wiped out where the sheer numbers of people gifted in "Reality Hacking", which normally they are resistant to, but in large numbers, the power can overwhelm them or even kill them completely Category:Gachaverse Category:Physiology Pages Category:Verse-Exclusive Abilities